What if? Cat Woman
by Aris1013
Summary: Tommy's first encounter with the Cat Woman turns out a lot different than he would ever imagine. Oneshot


_**Tommy's POV**_

I never realized before tonight how much the wolf was actually a part of me. It took over in a way I never thought possible. One minute I was running in the cemetery, trying to shake off the jealousy I felt seeing Stacey dance with another guy, and the next I was ripping this cat lady apart. It was like I had completely lost all control over myself and gave in to the wolf. As soon as I gained control, I ran to Merton's as fast as I could.

I rushed in Merton's lair still wolfed out, "Merton?" My body was shaking and sweat ran from my head. I glanced around, but Merton was no where to be seen. "Where are you?"

Then I noticed a monkey puppet pop out of a box, "Have a seat." Then Merton made a farting noise and popped his head out. His eyes widened when he saw me, I guess my fight with the cat lady showed. "Sorry, TNT were here for our…study session and puppets was the only thing to make them understand. What happened to you?"

I went over to Merton's mirror and looked at myself. My cloths were torn and clawed. They had dirt on them and so did my hands. There was also blood, her blood, in splatters all over me. I was beginning to panic and I was far from calming down. Merton came over, but kept his distance. He began to notice all the blood.

"Tommy, what happened?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. He looked scared.

"I-I don't know exactly, I was in the cemetery when I ran into a cat woman…"

Merton's eyes widened, "A cat woman! Feline female lycanthrope! You two get a little frisky?" He gave a stupid laugh.

"Merton!" He started to see the panic in me and shut up.

"Sorry, so you ran into this cat woman and…"

I took a deep breath and my hands were still shaking, "I-I killed her."

He leaned away from me. "What?" His voice was quiet.

"The wolf…it took over."

"Wait, s-so you're telling me you actually k-killed someone?"

"Yes Merton!" I growled a little which made Merton take a big step back. I really was a monster. "What am I going to do?"

"Uhh…Okay, okay. Umm…did anyone see you?"

"I don't think so." I was focused on the cat I wasn't paying any attention to anything else, if anyone did see, then that will give this town more reasons to hate me.

"Okay, good…I think we should bury her. You know so no one will know what happened and they can't blame it on werewolf you."

"I don't know Merton…" I did not want to go back there, it was hard enough just having the thoughts in my mind, but to go back and see her. That would be too much.

"Listen Tommy, she was probably evil anyway. You might have done the town a favor by getting rid of her. Clean yourself up, try to calm down, and we'll go bury her. If anyone saw her, it could cause a major upset in the Pleasantville townspeople. We do not need an angry mob on your tail."

I tried to agree with Merton, she could have been evil, but I couldn't help but I think I was the evil one. She did give up a good fight, so maybe she would have killed me if I didn't do something. I guess I'll never know. I went into the bathroom and washed off. I tried to calm down, but couldn't seem to. Not that it would matter much anyway, as soon as I go back to the cemetery I know I'd wolf out again.

After twenty minutes in the bathroom Merton and I snuck to his hearse and drove to the cemetery. He had put shovels and a flashlight in the back while I was cleaning up. We drove in silence the whole way there. I could tell Merton was beginning to freak out just as much as I was. Neither of us really knew what we were doing, but we felt like we had to do something. Once we got to the cemetery Merton made sure he parked where no one would see the hearse, and then got the stuff from the back. He looked around and then at me.

"Which way?"

I wasn't sure exactly where it was, so I sniffed the air and began walking. The more I walked the stronger the sent of blood there was. When we came across the Cat Woman we both stopped and stared at the bloody mess on the grass. Neither of us could move and I felt like something else must have done this, because there was no way I could have.

"Well, I guess we should get to work." Merton's voice was quiet. He handed me a shovel and started digging a hole near the body. He could not take his eyes off her.

I on the other hand could not look at her. Once I peeled my eyes away, I didn't look back. I couldn't. We dug and dug until the hole was deep enough. We walked around the Cat Woman and looked at each other with wide, tired eyes, before kneeling down and rolling her in the grave. Everything we were doing was starting to set in, but we knew we had to finish what we started. We filled the hole and got out of the cemetery as quickly as possible.

Like the entire night, the ride home was quiet. Merton stopped in front of my house and waited for me to get out, but I didn't. I was still wolfed out and didn't seem to be any calmer than I was earlier. I looked over at Merton who was staring straight ahead with his hands on the wheel.

"Merton, what if something like this happens again? What if I'm really a monster?"

Merton sighed then looked at me, "Tommy, you're one of the nicest people I've ever met. The wolf is in you yes, but you control it. What happened tonight was just instinct, but I think…" He shook this head, "I know if it came down to it, you would be able to stop yourself before something really bad happened."

I let the words sink in and slowly I began changing back to my human self. I smiled a little, "I guess you're right. Thanks Merton, for everything." I opened the door and got out.

"Anytime Tommy."

The more I thought about, the more I realized Merton was right. I was in charge not the wolf. Ever since I got bit I felt like I had no control, sure I wolf out any time my emotions get high, but when I'm the wolf, I'm still me. Tonight I let the wolf take over, but I'll never let that happen again. I can't. If what I felt tonight ever happened with someone I cared about, or knew, then hopefully I'd be in control enough to stop myself.

000000000

**AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry this took over a year to get out! Definitely did not mean for that to happen. Hopefully the next one will come out sooner! Sorry if it got a little out of character in the end, I felt like this was right for the story. **


End file.
